danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Filvis Challia
Filvis Challia (フィルヴィス・シャリア) was the captain of the Dionysus Familia. She is later revealed to be the Creature Ein (エイン) who was working under Enyo. Appearance Filvis had long black hair and red eyes. She wore a frilled white dress with a white coat with light blue edges over it. As Ein she wore a long purple robe that covers most of her body except for her face over which she wears a pink and purple mask with an eerie design. After she cancelled her duplication magic and became one again, her black hair grew long enough that it touched the ground and her eyes turned dark blue. The area around her eyes sank in, pale red root like things grew out of the magic stone in her chest, and her skin turned an unhealthy bluish white color. Personality Like most Elves, Filvis didn't allow anyone other than those she allowed to touch her, which included other Elves. However, her attitude toward Elves was later revealed to be because she didn't want to dirty them as she thought she was unclean. As Ein, she is extremely loyal to Enyo, accusing Revis of betrayal just because she didn't move when she told her to. When acting as Ein she uses the mask to create a voice that sounds like multiple people speaking at once and sounds similar to a man and a woman. Abilities Concurrent Chanting (並行詠唱): A high level technique involving casting magic while fighting or moving around. Its difficulty is likened to dealing with a bomb with both hands while fighting due to the chance of failing a chant or not being able to control their own magic power. Magic Dio Thyrsos (ディオ・テュルソス): Dio Thyrsos creates a blast of golden lightning that strikes the opponent. It is a super short chant magic. Dio Grail (ディオ・グレイル): Dio Grail creates a circular barrier that shines white. Like Dio Thyrsos, it is a super short chant magic. Einsel (エインセル): Einsel is duplication magic. She gained this magic after the events of the Nightmare on the 27th Floor. As a cost to use the magic, Filvis' status is halved while the magic is active. Skills Fairy Senior ( ): Fairy Senior increases the effects of magic and the effect of the skill rises based on sorrow. Monstrum Union ( ): Monstrum Union signifies that Filvis is a hybrid between child and monster, a neo irregular, and causes a status bug and anima erosion. Darklight ( ): Darklight has an active trigger and changes the light and wavelength of magic. It can also add anti healing to magic. Development Abilities Mage (魔導): Mage improved the power of Filvis' magic, widening effect range, and making mind usage efficient. It also created a white colored magic circle under her when she used magic. Equipment Tear Pain (ティアーペイン): A second class shortsword that improves mind usage. It is a weapon Filvis had Lenoa create after the Nightmare on the 27th Floor. The materials come from Filvis' home forest of Ashenia and was created from a breaking sword. As attempting to use it with her power as a Creature would cause it to break, she didn't bother to collect it after her "death". Guardian's White Torch (護手のホワイトトーチ): The Guardian's White Torch is Filvis' wand. It is created from a Holy Tree of an Elven forest that isn't her own home forest and was given to her after she obtained Dio Grail, before she knew of corruption. Corruption Hiding Heavenly Garment (穢れ隠しの天衣): Robes Dionysus made that hides everything past Filvis' neck, though it has low defenses, in order to hide that she was a Creature from the Gods. The robe is created from drop items and masks magic. As the Gods had never seen a Creature before, they couldn't tell she was one, and other Creatures can't tell if she is one if they don't know she is one. 　 Trivia *Filvis's alias, Maenads, is the name of the female followers of the god Dionysus in Greek mythology. *According to the end of volume status sheet for Sword Oratoria volume 12, Filvis had 2,018,000 valis. Navigation Category:Captains Category:Mages Category:Former Adventurers Category:Deceased Category:Elf Category:Dungeon Category:Monsters